Cross Lovers
by NinjaTurtlesLoverGiroroGaruru
Summary: In the Feudal Era in Japan, there lived two Dog Demon clans, one in the West and the other in the East. Lord Inu no Taishō ruled the West and Lord Inu Akita ruled the East. Lord Inu No Taishō had one son at the time, Sesshōmaru. Lord Inu Akita had two daughters, Ale and Juri. This is a love story between the two Dog Demon clan lovers.


In the Feudal Era in Japan, there lived two Dog Demon clans, one in the West and the other in the East. For years, there was peace among them. Lord Inu no Taishō ruled the West and Lord Inu Akita ruled the East. Lord Inu No Taishō had one son at the time, Sesshōmaru. Lord Inu Akita had two daughters, Ale and Juri. Ale was the oldest daughter and Juri was the youngest. This is a love story between the two Dog Demon clan lovers.

* * *

 **160 Years Ago from the Present**

"Look! Sister! I found some berries over here!" exclaimed a young girl. She had short black hair, golden eyes, small pointy ears and a small, green star printed on her right cheek. She appeared 3 years old. She was wearing a red kimono with white polka dots all over it. The bushes rattled nearby her and a older girl appeared out of the bushes. She carefully separated the bushes to make a path for her. She appeared 7 years old. Alike her sister, she had black hair but was combed neatly into wavy twin pigtails. She had golden eyes as well and her bangs were parted off to the side to reveal a green star mark embedded on her forehead and one green stripe on each side of her cheek. She wore a white kimono with pink cherry blossoms decorated on the rims of her sleeve and her kimono. She carried a small basket to the side of her. A sudden wind picked up and blew her hair to the side. She reached towards her bangs and pulled them behind her ears. She smiled at her young sister.

"Juri, those berries are not ready yet. Those over there looks ready to be picked." She said softly as she pointed her fingers towards a raspberry bushes behind her. Juri turned around and ran towards the berries. She picked one and popped it into her mouth.

"Yuuuummm. They are so sweet!" She grabbed more and popped them into her mouth. Her old sister smiled and squatted to reach eye level of her sister. "We should hurry and pick some berries. Father doesn't like us staying in the forest too long." she said as she picked a big, juicy raspberry and placed it in her basket. Intimidating her older sister's actions, Joanna stopped eating the raspberries and pick some and gently put them into the basket. They continued picking raspberries until the basket was full. The older girl picked up the basket and stood up. She looked down and notice her little's sister kimono had dirt on the hems of her kimono and raspberry juice smudge in the corner of her mouth. She smiled, she looked ahead and saw a tree stump. She slowly walked towards it. Juri, watching her sister's movement, stood up and follow her sister. The older girl stopped in front of the tree stump and place the basket on the stump. She reached into her kimono pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. She wiped Juri's face with the handkerchief and brushed all the dirt from Juri's kimono.

"There, now you look cleaner than before." She smiled sweetly at her younger sister. She raised her head towards the sky and shield her eyes from the sunlight. The sun was slowly setting down. She grabbed the basket and held out her hand towards Juri. "Come on, we have to get back home. You know how Father is when we get home late."Juri looked up at her sister and smiled.

 _"Be careful when going into the woods. Our enemies might be out there. Protect your sister."_

Ale and Juri walked towards their village towards the east. Ale was carrying the basket in her left arm and holding Juri's hand with her right hand. As they were getting closer, Ale felt as if someone was watching them. Trying not to alarm her younger sister, she quickly try to look around them. To the right of her, she saw strands of silver hair coming from behind a tree. Ale stopped. Juri stopped and looked up at her sister.

"Sis, are you okay?" said Juri.

Ale smiled and replied. "Juri, you must be tired. Here." She crouched down and turn her back towards her younger sister. "I'll carry you home." Juir grinned innocently and jumped on her back. Carefully, balancing her sister and the basket, Ale begins to run. Juri squeezed her sister's shoulder.

"Sister, why are you running?"

"Oh, hahaha I want remember I have to make dinner. What do you want for dinner?"

"GRILLED FISH, your fish always taste the best sister!" squealed Juri.

"Okay, I will make that for you." Ale could still feel the presence before following them. But soon, they made it to the village entrance. Ale ran straight towards their hut. Their hut was in the middle of the village, since their father was the chief and ruler of the east land. Ale stopped and let her sister down. Juri landed on the floor and looked up at her sister, smiling.

"That was fun! Can we do that again?"

"Yes but another day. I should get started on dinner. Here, give these to father." Ale handed Juri the basket. Juri grabbed the basket and ran into the hut. Ale kept a smile until her sister left. When she was gone, Ale's face darkened and she grabbed her sword her father gave her. She quickly ran towards the village entrance. She could still feel the presence. She walked to the left and entered more into the woods. Finally, the presense felt more closer. She stopped at a tree that leaned a little to the right. The wind picked up and blew her hair into her face. Then, she saw it. A few strands of the silver hair she saw before. A boy around her age was hiding behind the tree. He had two small reddish stripes on each of his cheek, median length silver hair and wore a white kimono. His golden eyes stared back at her. She gasped when she saw the marking his forehead.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Teehee, I love Sesshomaru from inuYasha that I wanted to write this story. I hope you enjoy it and continue reading it.

Thank you

NinjaTurtlesLoverGiroroGaruru


End file.
